Monster Buster Club Sisters
by Mari Claire
Summary: Cathy's sister comes to visit and when her sister tries to leave, she's kidnapped.


Characters;

Danny-14

Samantha-14

Chris-14

Cathy-(Rapsodian; 249; I think) 14

[New Character] Terra-(Rapsodian Disguised; Also 249) 15 [Cathy's Sister]

John-9

Mr. Smith-I dunno… Guess :)

Elton-(Rapsodian; 249; I also think) 14

And some other characters that you probably won't care about! :)

Chapter 1. .Didn't Know It Hurts So Much.

Danny and Chris were running their mouths at each other again. Cathy couldn't stand it so she tried to cover her ears and sing, "Na na na na" Over and over again as if Elton were here. Sam walks into the cafeteria and immediately walks over to see what the problem was.

"What happened now?" Sam asked, she didn't look too interested on trying to find out, but she had to try to stop them from making everyone stare at them arguing.

"Chris thinks that skateboarding is lame!" Danny shouted. "Skateboarding is so not lame!!" Danny's face turned red. It's pretty rare to see that.

"I never said it was lame Danny! I just said that it has no point to it, it's like any other transportation, exactly like the hover car." Chris said.

Sam sighs. "That's it? Wow, that's even more boring than the time you actually fought over the V-Com." Sam said, "No Chris! That's my V-Com!" Sam imitates Danny, "Yeah, no it isn't Danny! It's mine, it even has my initials on it!" Sam imitates Chris.

Cathy continues to keep her hands over her ears. She didn't even notice that Sam was there the whole time trying to stop the argument over the skateboards. Cathy then looks towards Danny and Chris's way. She takes her hands off her ears. "Hey Sam! Didn't notice you were there!"

"Yeah I can see that Cathy. Hey, didn't you say your sister's coming to visit today?" Sam asked. She was trying to get between the two arguing "men" as they like to call themselves.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot! With these two knuckle heads SCREAMING so loud I couldn't even think straight." Cathy shouted. "She said she was going to be here at 2:00."

"Cathy?" Sam asked, "I hope you know this, but uh, it's 2:00 now!!" Sam exclaimed as she was looking at her V-Com.

"Eeeep!" Cathy shouted, "That must mean she's lurking through the hallways right now! Oh no!" Cathy exclaimed, she ducked under the table.

"Chill Cathy, what's wrong with your sister anyway, I mean, she isn't as bad as Elton is she? Can she read minds?!" Danny asked.

"No! She's worse, she always commits crimes." Cathy said as she hugged her feet.

"I don't get it Cathy, why were you so happy this morning that your sister was coming and now your scared to death?" Chris asked.

"Hello?! She commits crimes?! She's committed like 120045234524 of them on Rapsodia." Cathy shouted. "She is scary BEYOND scary."

Chris, Danny, and Sam all gasped at the same time when they heard that Cathy's sister committed 120045234524 crimes. "Is that even possible?!" Sam asked.

"Ugh! You guys don't get it! She's committed that many FASHION CRIMES!" Cathy exclaimed, "I don't want her to embarrass me again!"

"Whoa, that's it Cathy?" Chris asked, "Just the fact that your sister as committed… um… how ever many times you said of fashion crimes? I mean, that isn't so bad on earth." Said Chris.

Cathy takes a deep breath, "Maybe your right Chris, maybe she has changed, at least, that's what I hope." Cathy said.

There was a shadow that had lingered over their table for the past two minutes, "Hello? Cathy you think I can't hear you?" The voice said.

Danny, Sam, Chris, and Cathy all got out from under the table and gasped at what they saw.

"T-Terra?!" Cathy asked, she seemed speechless after that, her eyes widened in amazement.

"Whoa! Cathy! This is the fashion-crime-committing sister of yours?!" Chris asked, "She looks the exact opposite of what I would've imagined!" Chris shouted.

"TERRA?! WHAT HAPPENED TO…Um… Your fashion habit?" Cathy asked

"Fashion habit? I only morphed into the first thing I thought of, a girl with crystal clear blue eyes, dark brown hair, peachy skin, and the thing that the mannequin at that store was wearing." Terra said. As she said, her eyes were blue, she had dark brown hair and peachy skin. She wore a sparkling golden scarf, a black vest jacket, skinny jeans, a pair of dark purple shoes, and a plain light blue T-Shirt.

"Dude, Cathy, your sister is ho-" Danny started before Sam hit him on the top of his head. "I mean, Cathy, your sister is… pretty." Danny said. Sam smiled, she was satisfied.

[Not From Author]: Oh yea! Danny and Sam are dating. For some of you who think Chris and Sam are better, I think Sam and Danny are soo much better, but then again, that's my opinion. [After This, It's Back To The Story]

Terra giggles. "Thank you, your not so bad yourself, you must be Danny." Terra said, shaking his hand. "And you must be Sam." Terra said smiling and shaking Sam's hand. "Oh! And you must be Chris, Cathy has told me a lot abou-" Cathy takes her hand and cover's Terra's mouth as she was shaking Chris's hand.

"Um, okay that was sort of weird." Chris said pretending not to notice what Terra had said.

"Oh! Cathy, did I tell you? Elton came along too!" Terra exclaimed. "Of course I told him not to but he tagged along as well."

"WHAT?!" Danny shouted, he started humming and singing, "Na na na" Like Cathy did when him and Chris were arguing.

"You can't hide from me Danny." Elton said sneaking up from behind him. He stared at him hard.

"Okay! But promise me you won't read my-" Danny started as he always did when he sees Elton.

"Mind?" Elton asked. "I can't make any promises Danny, so you might as well just have to suck it up and deal with it." Elton said pushing his glasses up.

Chris remembered that Elton and Cathy had powers since they were Rapsodians. "Hey, Terra, what's your special power?" Chris asked.

"My special power?" Terra asked looking confused, then as if a light bulb turned on the instant she was thinking, she said, "Oh! You mean like Cathy's bones, and Elton's mind? My power is simple." She held out her hand and then suddenly, Chris's cell phone slipped out of his pocket and floated to her hand. "I'm telekinetic." She said.

"Whoa, that's so cool." Sam said, she took Chris's phone and gave it back to him. "Hey, uh, me and Danny won't bother you guys any longer, we've got to get some things done." Sam said.

"Like what?" Danny asked Sam, he couldn't remember what was so important. As most say, Danny isn't too intelligent, he's only good at being athletic.

"We've got homework Mr. Popular." Sam said.

"Ooh! Your popular?! I'm popular on my planet too!" Terra exclaimed joyously.

Cathy mumbles, "Yeah, for 'The alien for committing so many fashion crimes.' She thinks she popular because she thinks she pretty."

Danny and Samantha leave without another word.

"I know what your thinking Chris." Elton said staring at Chris with his wide four-eyed morphed self. "You think Cathy's sister Terra is pretty, but then again you don't know what her true self looks like." Elton said smirking.

Chris panicked and knocked Elton over pretending it to be an accident while Cathy blushed and Terra giggled. "That was so not I was thinking." Chris added.

"But Elton's mind reading powers never lie, he always tells the truth about it too. So you think I'm pretty? That's so sweet Chris." Terra said smiling.

"But I'm twice as cuter than your Terra, you always know that." Cathy said feeling proud.

"That was on RAPSODIA Cathy. Here I just beat you at cuteness." Terra said teasing.

"So not true! My color is way better than your color!" Cathy shouted ready to start an argument with her sister.

"Just because I came to be the color orange doesn't mean pink is any different, besides you've always wished your color was a nice electric blue, but no, you got pink instead. Once you even complimented on how the orange was a nice smooth color." Terra said flipping her hair.

"That was when we were children Terra! Now we're 7000 years old, your not as pretty as you were when you were 2000 years old, so give it up." Cathy said.

"You too, your pink coat used to be so much shinier, now look at it, when I last received a picture of you and grandpa arriving on earth, your coat was a mess!" Terra exclaimed. "At least I keep mine healthy."

"Elton, do they always figh-" Chris started to ask his question when Elton interrupted him.

"Yeah, they always fight about who's coat is shinier, healthier, and prettier. But between you and me, I don't like either's, they look like any other's." Elton whispered to Chris as they kept watching the two siblings battle with words.

"Cathy! We shouldn't be fighting. Mom and dad wouldn't like that." Terra said suddenly, then she put her hand over her mouth as if she had just realized she had upset the balance of something.

"Mom?! Dad?! Terra, they're not here anymore! Remember?! The stalkers took them away from us! Remember?! When we grew up, we grew up with grandpa! And when we came to earth, you decided to live with grandma! See?! We never even had a relationship with our parents! It's as if we never even met them!!" Cathy shouted as she dashed out the cafeteria doors.

"Oh no." Chris said as he ran after her, "Elton can you help me?!" Chris shouted without turning back to see if the others were coming.

As Elton left, Terra felt lonely so she ran after. Terra didn't mean to upset Cathy, she knows how much Cathy misses their parents, even though it seems as if they don't know them.

Chris finds Cathy hugging her legs by a tree. "Cathy are you okay?" Chris asked as he neared Cathy.

"Yeah, I'm fine Chris, it's just, you were born, knowing your mother and father. Me? I was born only knowing my grandparents." Cathy said as she started tearing up. "I've always been jealous of some humans here on earth. Most have parents to love and care for them." Cathy went on. "Telling their children to cross the street while looking both ways, telling them to chew before they swallow, telling them to brush their teeth before they sleep." Cathy said.

"Cathy, I know how much it must hurt you, but sometimes, it's always good to just forget the bad things and look at the good things. For example, your grandparents are good people, err… uh, aliens I mean, but they are good, they raised you to be just like a regular human, well, I guess half of a regular human." Chris said. He hugged Cathy.

"Thanks Chris for trying to comfort me, but sometimes, isn't it good to cry out the truth?" Cathy asked as Chris wiped away her tears.

"I guess it is." Chris said, "Come on now, Elton and Terra must be looking for us." Chris said as he helped Cathy up. "Cathy you run fast do you know that?" Chris asked, "I tried to keep up but you were so quick, I had to stop several times to catch my breath."


End file.
